


A Stray cat named Kevin (ImmortalAnex)

by MystyPeach



Series: Collection of Old Works [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nekos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyPeach/pseuds/MystyPeach
Summary: Kevin is homeless and a neko. Aleks is a caring person who was in the right place at the right time.





	1. Just let me help yo- Oh my god, is that a tail?

Aleks was walking home from his office like he did everyday after work, the only downside to this was it was raining and had been for days now. He had begged to ever deity out there to make it stop but his prayers seemed to go unnoticed. The Russian walked down the gloomy normally crowded street, cursing himself for forgetting his headphones at home that morning. Normally he'd listen to some music on his way home to help deal with the crowded streets but today the only music he got was the sound of rain and a whimpering? Aleks suddenly stopped in his track and looked around, listen much closer to see if what he hear was what he thought he heard. Again he heard the sound of a whimper followed by a cough. The brunette quickly found where the sounds were coming from and walked into a nearby alleyway. "Hello?" He called out as he walked down the smelly alleyway. All he was met with with more whimpers and sniffling.

"Hello?" Aleks said again as he found a soaked, shivering, and young looking man. The young male had messy, soaked, long black hair and was paler looking then the Russian that had found him. "Oh my god, you look like you're freezing. What are you doing here?" The older of the two asked as he got down on the others level, being hit instantly with a more intense alleyway smell. "I-i'm f-fine, l-leave m-me a-alone." The young male stuttered out as his teeth chattered. "You're clearly not fine, you look and sound sickly." Aleks said as he got a better look at the darknette. "I-i a-am, n-now l-leave." The soaked male protested as he curled into himself more. The Russian sighed and stood up, looking down at the other. "I'm not leaving without you, i'll pick you up if i have to." He said as he held out a hand hoping the other would take it. The young man finally gave in and took the hand, allowing Aleks to help him up. Aleks smiled as he pulled the male to his feet, quickly noticing the height difference between them. He wrapped an arm around the other and started to lead him to his place.

"My name's Aleks by the way." Said male said, trying to break the weird air that hovered around them. "Kevin." The taller of the two mumbled out as he looked away trying to be as stubborn as possible. "Hope you don't you mind me asking but why were you in that alleyway?" Aleks asked as they continued to walk through the rain. "I do mind and that's none of you business." Kevin snapped slightly. "Fine, Fine. You don't have to tell me but I was just wondering." The Russian said as he led Kevin into his home. "Well this is my home." He said as he shut the door behind him. "Let's get you dried off and warmed up, you can shower once your legs are less stumbly." Aleks added as they walked into the bathroom. He helped Kevin sit on the toilet before getting a towel. "Let's get these clothes off of you." The older male said as he pulled at Kevin's pant. "No, i can undress myself." The dark haired male said as he tried pushing Aleks away. "Just let me help." The other insisted as he pulled at the pants, getting them to start coming off. Kevin still protested and fought the other weakly. "Kevin, just let me help yo- Oh my god, is that a tail?" Aleks asked as he noticed the long black tail wagging angrily behind the young man.

Kevin seemed to pale and his ears shot up in surprise. He finally managed to pull away from Aleks and curled in on himself. The cat man looked down at the floor, ears pressed back as his tail curled around him. He knew that Aleks would stop helping him and throw him away like He did. Aleks snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the other, frowning as he saw how scared he was. "Hey, i don't care that you're part cat. I'm still going to help you." He said softly. "I'll go get some clothes, you get the rest of these off and start drying off." The Russian added as he handed a towel over before he quickly left Kevin be. Aleks shut the bathroom door behind him and he just stood pressed up against it for a moment. He's never seen a neko before, he's heard of them but never seen one. The Russian shook it off before going and getting some clothes for Kevin. He returned a moment later knocking on the door before quickly dropping the clothes off for the other.

Kevin soon was dry and dressed and trying to get out of the bathroom on his own but he was still too wobbly on his feet. Aleks helped the stubborn cat out of the bathroom and into the nearby bed. "I bet you are hungry so i'm going to go make you some soup, stay put." He said once he had Kevin all wrapped up in the blankets. "I don't need you to take care of me." The neko grumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around him. "Yes you do now say put." The Russian said as he took off for the kitchen. "Damn stubborn cat." He muttered as he started to heat up some chicken noodle soup. Thankfully the soup didn't take long to heat up and he soon found himself back in the grumpy cat's bed room. "I hope you like chicken noodle soup." Aleks said as he walked over to the sickly cat. He proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed, setting the bowl in his lap. The older male took the spoon and held it up to the other full of some broth and noodles. "Open up." He said with a smile. "I can feed myself." Kevin growled as his tail flicked with annoyance next to him. "You're going to argue someone feeding you? wow, i would take that any day." Aleks said as he put the spoon back and handed the bowl over.

"Yah, well i don't need someone to feed me. i'm not lazy, just sick." The Asian said as he took the bowl and started to eat. He let out a pleased mew without thinking and continued to eat happily. "Well that was cute." The Russian said with as laugh, causing the cat man to look up at him with a confused look. "You let out a little meow, i'm guessing it's been a good while since you last had food." Kevin just nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Aleks let out another laugh at the other's antics and smiled softly at the kitty male. "Can you leave me to eat in peace." Kevin mumbled out, his ears pressing back to his head. "Sure, i'll leave you be." Aleks said as he stood up and started to leave. "But if you need anything, just call for me." He said before he left Kevin on his own.

Kevin let out a relieved sigh once Aleks had left and shut the door. He was thankful of what the other was doing it was very kind but he couldn't get attached. As soon as he's well he has to leave, Aleks will throw him out but if he says he's going to leave then he can't. Yes, that's what he'll do, as soon as he can walk on his own he will take off. Aleks will be thankful for that, who wouldn't? With a sigh Kevin went back to eating, he savored it because once he takes off who knows when he'll eat again. He soon finished it off, enjoying the full feeling in his stomach. The cat eared man let out a big yawn, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He carefully shuffled to the middle of the bed, moving the blanket to wrap around him as he curled into a ball. Kevin hummed happily once he was curled up just as a cat would and let his eyes fall shut, soon drifting into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later Aleks wandered back into the room Kevin was in and smiled as he saw the cat hybrid sleeping just like a cat. He had came in to give the other some cold medicine he had gotten for him but it looks like that would have to wait. The brunette put the cold tablets on the nightstand along with a water bottle. He then went to the closet and grabbed another blanket to drape over the neko before he left him to sleep. Aleks stopped at the door peeking back at Kevin and smiled again before fully leaving.


	2. Purrfectly wonderful~ {Smut}

It had been a few days since Aleks had found and brought Kevin to his home and in that time his cold had gotten worse. Kevin had developed a fever and was sleeping most of the time now. Aleks, being the caring person he is, goes and checks Kevin's temp almost every hour and seemingly over the last few hours it had risen. The Russian had no clue that it wasn't the nekos fever that had risen his temperature but in fact was his heat starting up. So as he entered the room again to check on the sick kitty, he was surprised when Kevin wrapped his arms around him and began purring. The cat had shown nothing but a cold shoulder to Aleks so this was greatly unsettling. "A-are you ok?" Aleks asked as Kevin pulled him close, looking at him with lidded eyes. The only answer the cat offered him was a lick to his neck. "W-what the -" The older male stuttered only to be interrupted as Kevin flipped them over. The younger moved to straddle the elder, purring all the while. Aleks freaked out at their new position and tried to push the other off to no avail. Kevin only took Aleks' wrist in his hands and pinned them above him.

"You're not going to give up are you." Aleks said as he realized what was happening. He had heard that nekos went into heat just like cats but he had hoped that wouldn't happen anytime soon. With that said, he let Kevin go on, he had accepted a few days ago that he might have to help the kitty with his hard problem but he never thought it'd go like this. The heat must make Kevin more dominant when it came to these types of things. Kevin started to grind down into Aleks whilst he purred and licked at his neck. He then started to nibble on the other's neck, his longer canines easily starting to mark up Aleks' pale skin. "Kevin~" The Russian moaned as he tilted his head to the side. He soon felt himself grow and started to buck up into the cat hybrid. Kevin purred happily at the sounds he was causing Aleks to emit. He started to bite and suck harshly at the exposed skin, his hips getting rougher with every movement. The younger let one of hands move down to start pushing up Aleks' shirt, his longer then normal nails scratching at the soft skin lightly.

Aleks let more moans fall from his lips as he bucked needily into Kevin and pushed his head farther back into the bed. The neko pulled away long enough to remove his and Aleks' shirts before leaning back down to start nipping and sucking at the other's chest. He let his hands move down and start to undo the Russian's pants while he left big visible marks everywhere. Aleks lifted his hips so Kevin could pull his pants and boxers away, shivering at the cold air hitting his heated skin. Kevin was fast to pull the already leaking length into his mouth and start to suck and lap the pre away. Aleks gasped, surprised by the rough texture of Kevin's tongue. The neko soon brought his hand up to Aleks' face and stuck three fingers in his mouth. The other knew what to do right away and started to suck, moaning around the long fingers as he bucked into the younger's mouth.

Soon Kevin's fingers were slick and the kitten had had his fun with the other's leaking length. The cat pulled up and quickly flipped Aleks over, pulling his hips into the air. Without a warning, he quickly pushed his first finger in causing Aleks to yelp in surprise before moaning loudly. The neko made quick work of stretching the Russian out, his need becoming stronger and stronger as time passed. Soon he found himself hovering over Aleks, biting at the back of his neck as he pushed in. Aleks let out loud groans and whines as he bit his lip harshly from the pain and weird feeling of being full. Kevin then started to quickly thrust in and out of the elder, mewling at the much needed friction. The pain soon soon melted into pure pleasure and Aleks was left a moaning mess, being pushed into the sheets by Kevin's sheer force. "Oh Kevin~" He moaned as his fist bawled into the sheets and his back arched, drool falling from his parted lips. Kevin grunted and purred as he sped up his thrusts, hips tilting to get a better angle. "Fuck!" Aleks yelped as something was hit inside of him. More moans fell from his lips as he turned to jelly under the other, pleasure coursing all through his body.

" 'M cl-ose~" Aleks managed to moan out, his body tightening around Kevin. The neko in response made his thrust shorter and harsher, wanting to push himself and Aleks over the edge. "Ah~ Kevin!" The Russian finally moaned, his whole body spasming as his orgasim took over. Kevin didn't stop his pace, he continued thrusting until he let out a loud meow and filled Aleks with his warmth. The other clenched tighter around Kevin at the feeling of the added warmth inside of him, relaxing soon after with a lazy breath. He slumped into the bed fully, unable to think or move. The cat panted and purred as he came down from his high, soon pulling out and laying on the bed next to the other male. Aleks carefully and slowly rolled over onto his back, wincing at the pain that shot up it. Once settled he let his eyes fall shut and his breath even out, not noticing the neko curling into his side. He doesn't say a thing before drifting off, far too tired and sore to care about anything. Kevin too soon drifted off, listening to Aleks' calming heartbeat and soft snores. He purred happily as he curled closer in his sleep.


	3. Let me lick you better, please.

Aleks woke the next morning to the feeling of something wet and rough running over his chest. "What in the world?" He questioned as he opened his eyes, looking down to see Kevin licking at his bruised skin. The neko looked up at the other with big sorry eyes and went back to licking the sore spots. "Why are you licking me?" The Russian asked as he moved to push Kevin off. "I'm trying to like your sore spots to make them feel better." Kevin said as he fought Aleks, causing the other to wince at the pain that shot up his back from moving. "It's fine, really. You don't have to lick me." Aleks assured pushing Kevin away more. "Let me lick you better please." The cat male said, giving him big eyes again. "Kev, its fine. I mean it, you can stop." The elder said more firmly, causing the other to let out a huff and curl up next to him with a soft purr. Aleks chuckled lightly at how much Kevin was actually a cat. He soon let his hand drift and pet at the younger's head, scratching behind his ears.

"Why did you go after me of all things to help you through your heat, i thought you hated me." Aleks said after a moment. "Your fluffy brown hair remind me of another cat." Kevin said simply with a slight shrug. "I-I don't look a cat." The other stuttered out, blushing slightly. "You look like one with that hair." The neko insisted with a smirk. "And i don't hate you, never did." He muttered. "Then why did you act like it?" Aleks asked as he raised a brow. Kevin stayed quiet, not wanting to talk about it. "Kev, please. I let you fuck me senseless i deserve to know why you gave me the cold shoulder." The Russian said as he pulled Kevin face to look at him. "Because... you'll throw me out like he did.." The cat said in a small voice. "I... I didn't want to get attached.. so it wouldn't hurt when i had to leave..." He added, ears pressing back to his head. "Kevin, why do you think i would throw you out?" Aleks asked as he moved to sit up. "Because.... He did so why wouldn't you, you don't even know me like he did and he still threw me out." Kevin said as the memories flooded back. "Kev, I'm not going to throw you out. I like you and i want to help you." The other assured. "You do?" The neko asked hopefully. "I do." Aleks said with a nod and a soft smile.

Kevin's eyes lit up and he instantly tackled Aleks in a hug, purring happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said over and over. Aleks hissed slightly, a pain shooting up his back but he soon hugged the other back and held him tightly. "You're welcome, so very welcome." He said as Kevin nuzzled his neck, purring more. The Russian pulled the other onto his chest full, wincing more at the slight pain but soon relaxed. Kevin happily curled into his chest, purring all the while. "You know i am starting to feel better." Aleks said as he rubbed Kev's side while he looked down at him. "You're just like a real cat." He said with a chuckle. "I am a cat you dumb shit." The neko said with a frown. "You're my cat." The elder corrected with a soft smile. Kevin purred more at that and curled closer, happy he was someone's again. Aleks wrapped his arms tighter around the kitty and nuzzled his head happily. The two soon slowly drifted off, tangled up together happily. Kevin never stopping his purring, wanting to heal Aleks like he was healing him.

~Few years skip~

It had been exactly two years since Aleks had found and brought home Kevin and almost two years that the two had been dating. Both males have never been happier, Aleks finally had someone to share his empty apartment with and Kevin had the owner and lover he's been looking for. The two were currently curled up together, well Kevin was curled up on Aleks' lap but they wouldn't have it any other way. The neko purred happily as Aleks worked away on some work he had to do, soft music playing in the background. Work had always been a stressful thing but Kev's healing purrs made it much more bearable. The Russian let out a pleased noise when he finished his work, shutting his laptop once he was sure it saved. "Done?" Kevin asked as he picked his head up to look at Aleks. "Done." Aleks confirmed. The kitty hybrid smiled and sat up, moving to straddle Aleks before draping over him lazily. He nuzzled into the other's neck, licking at it lovingly. The elder let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I love you, so very much." "I love you too~" Kevin purred back, pulling back so he could kiss Aleks properly. The other male smiled into the kiss and tightened his hold on the cat, never wanting days like this to end.


End file.
